


Unspoken

by Gravity_Piglet



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood, Crying, F/M, I don't know at this point, One-Shots, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peggy doesn't believe in love at first sight, change of POV, might be a serious of one shots, no one sees Peggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity_Piglet/pseuds/Gravity_Piglet
Summary: In which Peggy doesn't believe in love at first sight.





	Unspoken

Peggy clutched the blanket close to her small chest, her lip quivering as the loud voice of her father echoed in the empty halls. Angelica stood in front of her and Eliza held their older sister’s hand, trying to get her to calm down. No one noticed the small girl’s silent tears dripping onto the plush cloth. 

“I can’t believe you got drunk again! You never think about us!” Angelica’s shrill 13-year-old voice was directed to the tall man in front of them.

“Shut your mouth. You don’t understand anything, you’re only a girl after all,” words Peggy was sure he’d apologize for in the morning.

“NO! Mother wouldn’t have wanted this. You can’t just focus on your grief. We miss her too,” tears dotted the corners of Angelica’s eyes and when Peggy saw them, her own tears vanished.

How was she supposed to feel about this? She pondered the girls’ and their father in front of her. What was she supposed to do? Angelica was the powerful one. The oldest. The wittiest. Eliza was the empathetic one. When their father leapt forward to slap Angelica, Eliza grabbed his fist in small soft hands, sobs shuddering through her body as she stopped the violence. “We all miss mom. Why don’t we all get some rest and speak on this in the morning. I’m sorry father. Please don’t hit Angelica.”

His middle child’s words brought him to his senses, she was so very a like her mother. So kind. He slunk away, Angelica screaming curse words (that she ought not have known) at his back. Eliza pulled Angelica close and Peggy watched from a distance, her chubby toddler legs refusing to move from that spot. Eliza was kind and loved. No one wanted to hurt Eliza because she was beautiful and adorable and relatable. She was just the right balance between rebelliousness and obedience. So, what was Peggy?

Who was Peggy?

Her older sisters retreated to the other room, not noticing their youngest sibling standing with her bare feet on the carpet. Her large eyes open in silent questions. “Who is Peggy?” she whispered unto herself.

Within minutes sleep over took her mind and she curled up with the blanket on the carpeted floor, to be discovered in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I have no idea if this will be a collection of one-shots or just focused on Peggy. We'll see. 
> 
> This is my first Hamilton fanfic, please comment, <3 or anything else. Tell me what you think. ;)


End file.
